


Cat-Like

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Yamichi Madarame [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Autisitc Ishida Uryuu, Autistic Uryuu, Cuddling, Echolalia, Gen, Im Projecting, Kinda, Let Me Have That, Original Trans Character - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Relationship, There's more but only those three are really important, Yamichi really just does what she wants i think, blink and you'll miss it moment i think, like Uryu and the OG are close but like platonically, uryu is probably ace in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Yamichi lounges around the people she cares about, neck fully exposed to the world she sees upside down. Somehow Uryu finds himself part of this group.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yamichi Madarame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201001





	Cat-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it be nice to tie in some stuff from Tumblr today, that I talked about a bit. Hollow instincts and such

Yamichi lounges. It’s one thing Uryu notices about her when she has the people she cares about around her. He somehow found himself included on this list, and thus, has enough moments to get to see the times she does this. 

Often times, it’s across someone’s lap, usually Ikkaku or Kenpachi’s lap, with her head fallen back and neck completely exposed. She sees the world upside down when she does it, and Uryu isn’t entirely sure why she does, but it seems to make her feel comfortable, and Ikkaku gets this strange, soft look in his eyes when she does, so Uryu guesses it’s something special, and sets it aside. 

He knows he’s not the most physically affectionate--he prefers, almost every time, to make things, gift them to friends and pretend it was easy, that he hadn’t spent multiple nights hunched over in a chair staring at tiny stitching and hoping it’s all perfect, because he would have to restart if it’s not--so it doesn’t come as any surprise that Yamichi picks up on this. The most affectionate thing is her laying her head on his shoulder, staring off into nothing while he works on whatever it is he’s doing now, some new project he’s working on for the fun of it. 

She doesn’t mention the way his arm moves bumps her head up and down like the sea, and she never complains. He wonders if she would prefer him more affectionate, so she could lounge across his lap like she does the others. 

It’s a summer evening, when he learns that’s not what was stopping her, and they’re collected in Kisuke’s store, Kenpachi leaning against the back wall with Yachiru playing Animal Crossing on his lap, the music loud even through her headphones, switch stolen from Ichigo’s hands, though it’s bright pink and Uryu knows Ichigo’s is orange with a custom detail of the soul reaper badge on the back. He also knows Ichigo likes to pretend he’s subtle sometimes.

They had moved the table to allow for the collected group, Kisuke’s shop already having five people milling around it on occasion, and getting the entire six hearts group, and then the top five soul reapers of Squad Eleven means the already limited room is even lower. So the table had to go. 

Uryu sits on an opposite wall from Kenpachi. It’s not much room, and Kenpachi has been getting better since the moment he mentioned it, but Kenpachi’s immense spiritual pressure, combined with just how sensitive Uryu is to it makes Uryu’s head pound. He does have to give credit to Kenpachi, for even being able to reel in that much power. 

It used to be the same with Ichigo, until his power had started growing and didn’t seem to find a stopping point, until some point in the Soul Society, perhaps after he reached Bankai, Uryu’s sense of Ichigo’s power seemed to dip suddenly. It was still there, still obvious, but it felt more like it had become the air around them, rather than heavy like oil. It was easier to breath, easier to live in, and Uryu stopped noticing it as much. 

The point was that Kenpachi’s hadn’t done that, and Uryu’s head would get to pounding if he spent too much time around Kenpachi with no buffer, which was, in this case, Kisuke’s expert ability to manipulate the way spiritual energy settled in the air around them, and then of course, Yamichi. 

He knew this wasn’t right, but Uryu could have sworn it felt like Yamichi simply being in the same room as Kenpachi had her absorbing the power and then making it simply... disappear. That couldn’t be right, but Yamichi had always been an enigma, one that he couldn’t figure out how to decode, no matter how he tried. It has scared him, the way she was a puzzle that couldn’t be solved, before he found out that she too couldn’t solve her own puzzle despite her attempts. 

It stopped being so scary. 

Yamichi settled next to him, as Ichigo and Rukia argued the rules of the game Uryu was not following, and Ikkaku and Yumichika tried to cheat their way to winning together, and Orihime sat to the side with a prime, secret smile, holding a winning hand only Uryu and Yamichi could see, with her back to the two of them. Chad had already forfeited, and was currently sitting with Ururu, teaching her how to make origami swans. 

“Feeling alright?” She asked, voice soft, careful. Uryu glanced over at her through the corner of his eye, and nodded. The headache hadn’t started yet, but Uryu was already feeling tired from the sheer amount of people here. She hummed, then nudged his arm with a hand. 

For a moment, Uryu was confused, before he carefully lifted his arms up, taking his crochet with him, and Yamichi smiled, then wiggled her way under the yarn, laying with her back across his leg, and-

Head back, exposing her entire neck, skin stretched tight across her adam’s apple, across her throat, and she sighed in contentment. 

Uryu hovered with his arms in the air for a moment, before carefully setting them on her stomach, going back to work, but not without risking a glance up, towards Ikkaku. 

He was staring, eyes narrowed carefully, not angrily, as Uryu had come to learn, but calculating, a look that meant he was thinking, putting together pieces that Uryu wasn’t entirely sure was gonna be right. 

Though, to be fair, Uryu had gotten far too many people sizing him up when they thought he was doing something towards a person they were with, a person they were dating. He just didn’t notice when he was staring. 

Either way, the conclusion that Ikkaku was drawing was one Uryu didn’t want to be a part of. 

He went back to his crochet. 

It was later in the night--after Uryu had taken a small break in the back room, sound proofed to perfection by Kisuke, where he could lay in near silence for a little bit, to shed some of the social anxiety like a second skin--when the Soul Reapers had to return to the Society, with promises to come back and tight hugs--the only hugs Uryu could handle at the moment, thankfully, or he would have had to miss the way Yamichi wrapped her arms tight around him and squeezed, like she was trying to press him like a panini--and started disappearing through the gate. 

Ikkaku wasn’t the last to go, not really, since Yumichika always went with him, and Yachiru liked it when they raced Kenpachi, and Yamichi wouldn’t leave without her brother and her... partner? Uryu didn’t know what words they liked to refer to each other as, but he knew they were together in some way. Either way, effectively, Ikkaku was the last.

“Listen.” Uryu focused in on Ikkaku as he spoke, quiet, low enough that the other living souls, still laughing bright and loud at something Yamichi had said. “Yamichi doesn’t do that lap thing with just anyone. She’s done it with me, Kenpachi, and now you. Yumichika has yet to get that privilege, though, to be honest, he probably should, she’s just holding out because she’s trying to do the whole protective sibling thing.” 

Uryu wanted to comment on them being together longer than Yamichi knew Yumichika even existed, but the whole. everything today had stolen his words, so he just sent a look, and Ikkaku seemed to understand. 

“I know. Not the point. The point is she only does that with people she trusts. It’s... We both know we have no clue what kind of soul Yamichi actually is. I think it’s a hollow thing.” 

The shock didn’t come as heavy as Uryu expected. He had assumed that Yamichi was... something, but a hollow? Well... His eyes darted to Ichigo, where the grey-ish scelara showed Shiro was in on the conversation as well. Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing. 

“Instinct. Basically she’s trusting you not to tear her throat out.” Uryu blinked at him, then nodded his head carefully, a small bow once before focusing back in. “So, as her... maybe older brother, you break that trust, I break you. Got it Quincy?” 

The words stuck for a moment, before something someone else had said tumbled from his mouth without his permission. “Yes sirree Mr. Baldy.” 

He cringed inwardly on himself, but Ikkaku just sighed. Yachiru’s words were used against him easily enough, but it got the point across either way. “Good.” 

With that, he turned, and, moments later, they were disappearing through the gate, Yamichi’s waving hand the last thing they see before it closes behind them. 

Uryu ponders this for a moment, allowing Chad to set a firm hand on his shoulder to steer him back towards the ladder. Yamichi trusted him. 

It’s a nice feeling, he thinks, being trusted like that, by instincts that run as deep as a hollow’s. 

He’s going to cherish it. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is catboyangels! If you want me to write more, I'm down !


End file.
